d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzle
You can overload a target's senses of a particular type (usually visual or auditory) rendering them temporarily useless. If you overcome your target's Reflex resistance, your opponent is Dazed, and all targets counts as having partial Concealment against that sense. If you succeed by 5 or more, your opponent is Senseless, and all targets count as having total concealment against that sense. If you succeed by 10 or more, your opponent falls helpless. A senseless character may make a Perception check (with another sense of sufficient range (often Auditory, if a Visual sense has been compromised) to locate a target as one action prior to making an Attack (DC 20). Attacks made while an Accurate sense is Senseless are made at 2 Penalties, as the target has total Concealment. Each round thereafter the target makes a Fortitude check to recover from the Dazzle attack. The target gains a Cumulative +1 to the check each round after the first. A successful check allows the target to use the dazzled sense(s) again, but at 1 penalty on all rolls involving them. The following round, the target's senses return to normal. Targets immune to Fortitude effects cannot be dazzled. You are immune to your own Dazzle FX. Dazzle costs 1 point per rank if it affects one sense type, 2 points per rank if it affects two sense types, 3 points per rank if it affects three sense types, and 4 points per rank if it affects all sense types. Visual senses count as two sense types, so a 3-point per rank Dazzle FX could affect visual and one other sense type, for example. Extras * Affects Insubstantial: As a sensory FX, Dazzle already works on insubstantial targets normally and doesn’t need this extra. * Alternate Resistance: Dazzle’s resistance may be changed to an alternate resistance. The resistance may be changed to Will to represent mental or spiritual effects. The FX's resistance cannot be changed to Toughness. * Area: Different types of area extras can reflect Dazzle FX that spread out or otherwise affect everyone in a given area. In particular, Burst (omni-directional bursts of light or other dazzling FX), Cone (for a cone of blinding light or deafening sound), Explosion (similar to a Burst, but weakening with distance), and Line (for a broad dazzling “beam”). Cone and Line FX effects may be touch range so the area originates with the user. The same may be true of Burst or Explosion Dazzle FX that radiate out from the user (e.g., the character becomes blindingly bright). * Incurable: A Dazzle FX with this extra cannot have its effects countered by another FX (such as Healing) without the Persistent extra. * Linked: Dazzle FX are often Linked to other FX to duplicate the side FX of certain attacks, such as a damaging laser that’s also blindingly bright, or a lightning bolt that’s immediately followed by a clap of deafening thunder. * Reversible: You can remove the lingering effect of your Dazzle from a victim at will as a Free Action. * Ricochet: Depending on the descriptors of your Dazzle FX, you may be able to use this extra to ricochet it off a different sort of surface, such as reflective surfaces for light-based dazzles, or resonant or echoing surfaces for sonic dazzles. * Selective Attack: This extra allows an Area Dazzle to affect only those targets you wish, excluding others in the area. * Subtle: This extra helps to obscure the source of the Dazzle FX. Obviously, a dazzled character is aware of the loss of a sense, but victims of Subtle Dazzle effects (and those witnessing the attack) are less likely to notice what caused it. This may be due to the FX using an unusual frequency or particularly subtle medium, for example. Flaws * Sense-Dependent: Dazzle is already sense-dependent and so cannot apply this flaw. * Side Effect: A possible side effect of Dazzle might be to dazzle yourself if you fail the attack roll (or your target successfully resists, for a Perception Range Dazzle FX). Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Sensory FX